Tails of the Templar: Part 1, Voice of the Khala
by Silenthunt
Summary: Behind the scenes of the Great War, two powerful Protoss templar become the most important protoss to have ever lived in recent years. Kadar and Rathul, but with the Zerg and Conclave against them is there any hope of success?
1. Ch 1: Who is Kadar

**Author's Notes: Before you, the reader, begin, I have a few things I'd like to say. I'd like to give special thanks to my real life friend Walker of Shadow, and to fellow author Turiski, both of whom have helped me tremendously in making this story the best it can be. I would also like to thank Shatter Dave, another real life friend, for his support as I have continued writing this story. Now go ahead, and feast your eyes on the monster that I have unleashed among you!**

Chapter One: "Who is Kadar?"

Time: Tassadar's Brief Return to Aiur

* * *

A four foot by four foot screen, also part window, in a protoss warrior's private studies, large enough to house at least four zealots comfortably, comes to life as the face of Aldaris appears and begins to impart a message.

"_En Taro Adun_, young student of the Khala. We, members of the Conclave, wish to impart a most important message to you. A member of the Templar caste named Kadar has been reported to be of great importance to our goals. However, he has only returned to Aiur briefly, planning on returning to Tassadar's Carrier, the Ganthrithor, as soon as possible. We wish for you to 'convince' him to remain. This is due to our suspicion that Tassadar has been ignoring our orders. We wish that this powerful warrior not to be corrupted by Tassadar. You must succeed in this endeavor, or all is lost. May the Khala guide you."

A pause and then, "If you find out that this warrior, Kadar, has been successfully corrupted by Tassadar you have our permission to 'prevent' the corruption from spreading." The message ends.

"Who in the name of the Khala is Kadar?" asked the young protoss warrior turned hunter, as he paced impatiently about his private studies in the residential area of the city of Antioch.

"How am I supposed to know, brother?" responded a templar expressing the same feeling of confusion that the other protoss had.

After the hunter finally calmed down enough to sit down, he replayed the message. As the message played a figure, who had been residing in the dark shadows created from the setting of Aiur's sun, looked up at the "hunter" lifting his head slightly in amusement at the hunter's frustration.

"A better question is, why are you after me?" says Kadar from the shadows as the message ends.

"How in the name of Khas did you get in here?" furiously yells the hunter as he confronts his prey.

As Kadar steps out of the shadows his six foot seven form is fully revealed, his bright blue eyes shining with almost unnatural brilliance. A long cloak trails off behind him, its black fabric outlined in the universal gold color that all Aiur protoss ware. His lean frame is clad in black armor, all outlined in gold and each one masterfully forged into the perfect fit for Kadar's stature. Two pieces of armor stick out from his shoulders and stay perfectly straight all the way to the point. His gauntlets are unusual in the fact that instead of being in a round shape are pointed in the back and these points extend beyond his elbows. His nerve cords lay unbound on his back as naturally as a terran's hair.

"I came through the front door." responds Kadar, letting waves of calm and ease wash over the hunter.

"Kadar, we have orders to convince you to stay on Aiur and not return to Tassadar, will you comply?" asks the templar who, although stunned, collected himself enough to get in between Kadar and the door.

"So, the hunters have 'cornered' their prey," responds Kadar as he turns and notices the templar's position.

"Come with us to the Conclave, although they said I should just convince you to stay, I think a good old talk with the Judicators will do you some good," states the hunter as he positions himself behind Kadar.

"A talk with the Judicators would be about as productive as telling the sun not to shine," responds Kadar with a hint of amusement at the comparison.

"Enough of this, come with us or suffer the consequences!" mentally screams the hunter.

"Sorry, no can do, I have an appointment with Tassadar," responds Kadar with a darker tone; any hint of amusement on his mouth less face gone.

As Kadar looks back and forth between the two warriors, he notices the trained battle stances of any templar take shape before his eyes, for all the lack in actual weaponry, for the moment.

"Get him!" yells the hunter as both he and the templar lunge, psi blades forming in mid attack.

"I'm sorry brothers," says Kadar with no remorse in his mental apology as he extends his arms out holding balls of psionic energy in his hands, each swirling between the thumbs and fingers as virocious looking as a raging tempest but as contained as a trained hunting dog waiting for the hunt to begin.

"NO!" screams the hunter as both him and the templar are blasted into the wall and door respectively.

"Can't keep Tassadar waiting," states Kadar as he breaks the window with a psionic blast and leaps out of the five hundred foot tall building.

As Kadar falls he uses psionic energy to slow his decent to tolerable levels before impacting with a slight thud, cracking the pavement below. Kadar quickly got up and surveyed his surroundings noticing that despite the almost impossible feat that had just occurred, the protoss people in the streets largely ignored him. The few that gave more than a second long glance quickly hurried along to wherever they needed to go. Kadar felt a small hint of irritation, quickly smothered, form in his mind.

"This is rather sad, I fall from a five hundred foot building, crash into the pavement without so much as a scratch, and they don't give me so much as a gasp of surprise."

For his current circumstances anonymity was very much needed, as he would like to be able to exit the city without having the zealot guard chasing him down.

Kadar gave a mental sigh and started to walk down the paved road hoping no one would suddenly recognize him and try to stop his flight from the city. He only got to the first intersection when a mental voice rang out loud enough to practically shatter his mental barriers that he had put up to avoid the din of the crowd. As he hurries through the streets of Antioch, he passes some of the famous golden structures of Aiur, masterfully crafted in beautiful rounded shapes that soared higher than any terran could ever hope to construct. As he runs through he streets, passing civilians as if he wastn't even there.

"Templar, hail to you! What are you doing back in Antioch?"

Kadar reluctantly turned around and saw the unmistakable partially teal armor of the Zealot guard commander, Fenix! Kadar responded quickly, trying to weave a small bit of lies into the truth he was going to tell.

"I have retuned from my brief mission with Tassadar to check up on an old friend of mine, and now I seek to return to Tassadar because he needs me to help lead the protoss forces." Fenix closed his eyes, tilted his head back in the protoss sign for humor and responded.

"You are not a very good liar Kadar, and the fact that we are in the Khala doesn't help your case any."

Kadar grew aggravated, more at himself, for not realizing that Fenix did not get his position as commander of the Zealot guard for just his strength, but his intelligence as well. Fenix sent him calm and reassurance.

"I know what you are going to do, don't worry. Get to Tassadar and do what you must." A brief pause. "You may find in time, young templar, that Tassadar may need you more than you need him."

With this, Fenix turned around and walked towards one of the residential buildings. Kadar was unsure of what to make of Fenix's last words, but decided it was a mystery that he could try and solve later, right now he needed to get out of the city and to the nearest star-gate so he could "borrow" a Scout. He needed something that was fast but also something that had some weapons just in case the judicators had qualms about letting him get off planet. Kadar mentally sighed again.

"So many things that need to be done and so little time. Well as Tassadar once said: 'Time is an illusion; events happen as you make them. It is truly up to you whether you complete them or not.' I will heed his words and get done what needs to be done".

With that Kadar turned, cleared his mind again of the thoughts of the other protoss on the streets by putting up mental barriers, and starts walking down the street again. As he nears the walls of Antioch he notices some of the zealot guard posted around the gate. As he passes them by and sends them a quick nod to open the gate, he notices the immense size of the walls themselves. Larger than some of the very skyscrapers themselves. The structure is covered in pylons, each powering hundreds of cannons. The walls are also thick enough to allow even Reavers to not only move across them, but to make a successful full turns.

Once the gates devided open to allow Kadar through, he notices a group of Dragoons patrolling the outside of the walls of Antioch. As he walks by them a thought occurs.

_I would hate to have to live in one of those cold metallic shells. I respect those who have chosen to continue their service to Aiur by doing so, but to be honest, I'm not sure if I would make the same decision._

He sighs as he realizes that there is not much time left, for anyone.

_If the Judicators don't let me get off planet then it may be too late for everyone… the Zerg are coming_.


	2. Ch 2: Rathul's Message

Tails of the Templar: Part 1, Voice of the Khala

Chapter Two: Rathul's Message

* * *

Time: Tassadar's brief return to Aiur

Kadar mentally sighs as he runs through the forested area outside of Antioch in order to avoid detection by any of the Conclave's possible blockades across the road to the Stargate. As he is running to meet up with that High Templar that caused him to come to the surface in the first place a thought occurs.

_If Rathul's theories are correct then there is not much time left before all is lost, we must hurry to Char and try to stop the Zerg before Aiur's location is revealed. _As he continues towards the Stargate, a question arises in his mind. _How did this all begin anyways?_

* * *

Time: Burning of Chau Sara (Flashback)

Tassadar, leader of the protoss fleet, stared at the burning planet of Chau Sara, regret nearly flooding from his mind. "What have I done…?"

Zamara, a preserver, responded as rational as ever. "It was inevitable, the Zerg had infested it, and it had to be done."

Tassadar sighed. "I know…but that doesn't make it right."

* * *

Time: Moments after the Burning of Chau Sara (Flashback)

Aldaris imparted a message to Tassadar to scout the sister planet, known as Mar Sara, and burn it if any trace of infestation is present. After a tense moment, Aldaris terminated the transmission. Tassadar for a few moments was silent. Zamara noticed her friend's frustration and uncertainty and sent waves of comfort to him.

"Thank you Zamara…we head toward Mar Sara."

As they traveled, fresh uncertainty placed its roots in Tassadar's mind and he turned to Zamara and asked what she thought should be done.

She responded as coolly as ever. "Obey the Conclave's orders."

Tassadar turned to face Kadar and saw him as calm as ever. "Kadar what is your opinion on this?"

Kadar mentally sighed and looked Tassadar straight in the eye. "The killing of millions is never easy, and most assuredly morally wrong. But what is done is done, the Conclave has wished it, and so we obey. That is our duty as Templar."

Tassadar sighed, his four-fingered hand rubbing his face as he contiplated Kadar's words, also feeling Kadar's sorrow at such a conclusion. "Perhaps you are right."

Kadar waved a hand at Tassadar as a signal to stop talking. Some of the crew turned their heads and stared in awe at Kadar that anyone would tell Tassadar to be quiet, not breaking contact, waiting for his words. Kadar did not disappoint. "I was not done, Executor."

Tassadar stared more intently, but more in interest than agitation at such disrespect. "Then continue, my friend."

"But should duty override our morals? Should we jeopardize our soul's sanity just because a bunch of haughty Judicators say so?"

This time there was a gasp from all the crew in the room, for Kadar had sent the message to all present.

"You would dare question the Conclave?" half yelled a crewmember.

"Maybe he's right…"

"What are you saying…?"

The mental rumble of thoughts was unrestrained, but all were wondering the same thing, _W__hat was Kadar thinking_? Tassadar lifted his four-fingered hand to motion for silence and the mental cacophony quieted down.

"Continue."

Kadar nodded his head in thanks and continued. "What I am saying is that at times one should obey the Conclave with unquestioning loyalty, for they have kept our people safe for millennia." There was hesitation but he continued. "Now is not one of those times."

All eyes shifted to Tassadar in anxious anticipation of his response, but none came. All was silent when the Ganthrithor spotted a terran Battlecruiser…and history knows of what transpired there.

* * *

Time: Tassadar's brief return to Aiur (Flashback Cont'd)

Hovering over Aiur, Tassadar received a mental message from the mutating Kerrigan as she pleaded for aid. After notifying his fleet and crew he made the decision to leave the fleet at Aiur while he and his carrier go to Char to attempt a rescue of Sarah Kerrigan.

While preparing to launch, an encrypted message is received on the Ganthrithor from a high templar called Rathul. "Hail Executor! I also received the Terran's call for aid, though it specifically called for you. I wanted to let you know that I was able to temporarily reverse the link and caught a brief glimpse of the leader of the Swarm, the Overmind. While this news in and of its self is quite important, I have a theory, but I am afraid that the Conclave will not let me explore this any further. I require your aid in this manner."

Tassadar's eyes scrutinized the image of Rathul as the High Templar continued.

"I will reveal more later, but only if you can get me safely on to your ship. I must end the message here for I fear any longer delay could be of dire consequences. En Taro Adun, Executor."

Both Zamara and Kadar waited silently for Tassadar's response. It finally came after several agonizing seconds. "Kadar." Kadar stood to his full height. "I want you to head down there and bring Rathul on the Ganthrithor, you must be quick about it for I must confirm what he says in the Khala, and if he's telling the truth then we may need him more then most could ever think was possible."

Kadar saluted Tassadar and gave him one last mental message before he departs. "En Taro Khas, Tassadar."

Tassadar nods his approval. "En Taro Adun, Kadar."

As Kadar ran out of the bridge he made his way to the nearest hangar bay, where he could take an interceptor to the surface. As he made his way down the hallways he passed by several large doorways, masterfully created by the he same class, the Khalai, who had crafted the buildings and other structures on Aiur's surface, and fellow protoss who quickly saluted him and continued on their way. When he finally got to the hangar he immediately ran to the Interceptor closest to him. As Kadar entered the small twin engined craft, he realized that this fighter only had enough power, supplied by the khadarian crystal in the control consol, to reach the surface but not to make a return trip. Understanding that this meant he would have to find another way back to the Ganthrithor, he powered up the small craft, and with just a thought opened the hangar doors and flew out of the supercarrier. Those Carriers nearby, on ruetine patrol, noticed the minuscule vessel's only sign of a succesful launch, a mere flicker of light as the engines fully engaged, leave the gargantuan gold hull of the famous supercarrier that was a true sign of the Protoss' strength and skill.

Kadar landed safely in a nearby jungle so not to be noticed, just in case the Conclave had hidden spies at the nearby Stargate. He departed the craft and set out to meet up with Rathul outside of the Templar Archives where the message had come from. As he walked towards the immense city of Antioch, he noticed the soaring skyscrapers' golden tips reach into heavens, far above the towering walls that had been erected to keep wild beasts, and in the near future Zerg, out of the vibrant city. As the majestic gates opened to let Kadar in, he noticed a slight increase in patrols along the walls and city streets then he remembered seeing the last time he was here, the last time he had seen his family. He shook his head at the recollection of his beautiful wife and son, realizing that he did not have time to waste on checking up on personal matters. A thought occurred as he ran through the streets of Antioch.

_This better be worth the risk to Tassadar's safety._

As he neared the Templar Archives he noticed a cloaked figure meditating outside the structure. Kadar, wary that this may be a trap, sent a private thought to the figure in question. "Hail Templar, are you Rathul?" Any sign of subtlety forgone.

The cloaked figure looked up with fire in his eyes. "Who wants to know the identity of a rebel?"

Kadar stared a little more intently at the cloaked figure. "I am Kadar, servant and now messenger of the mighty Tassadar, and have come at his behest to find the one called Rathul."

The figure stood, so quickly that Kadar was completely thrown off guard. "I don't know if what you say is true or not, come with me in the Khala now." The two figures entered the Khala and their feelings and emotions became known to each other instantly. The cloaked figure opened his eyes fully. "I see."

The voice was so calm that it caught Kadar a little off guard. With that, the figure moved with startling speed towards the building and almost seemed to go through the door panels temselves. Kadar as shocked at seeing this but realized that he simply had disappeared. Kadar was rather shocked but kept himself composed so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself and the situation at hand. He then proceeded to the structure and the doors, almost with a will of their own, opened before him. He walked through into the great hall, where statues of past executors lined the way up to the Archives themselves. Kadar scanned these once comforting symbols of Protoss strength and glory, expecting an ambush from a large group of fanatical templar to happen at any moment.

There was an attack, but not in the same way that he had expected. Rather he was slowly lifted off of his feet and brought closer to one of the statues. Soon Kadar was only a few inches from the one representing Adun and he heard a loud booming "voice" which seemed to come from everywhere in the room. "I remember from times past how the Conclave wanted to rid our world of the Dark Templar, whom they considered a cancer of sorts." A pause that was more dreadful than the speech itself. Then it continued. "Now the Conclave has done it again, they have deemed it necessary to rid themselves of a cancer, however, this time it is with another race that had no quarrels with us and now think we are genocidal monsters for the destruction of one of their planets. This has gone on long enough, the Conclave has failed us for the last time; they are holding our race back." A second pause that chilled Kadar to the bone. "I am the one you seek, the one known as Rathul, and I am more than willing to help you and Tassadar to prepare for the Zerg."

With that, Kadar was brought back down to the ground. Then, after a moment, from the shadows, Rathul appeared. Kadar was rather surprised at what he saw as his trained eyes began to analyze the figure before him: the protoss was tall, though not as tall as typical High Templar, maybe six foot three. It was a curious thing but something that clearly would not have any detrimental effects in battle. Also, he did not wear any of the high templar golden armor; rather, he simply contented himself with a simple black torso armor that did not seem to protect much of anything except the very center of the chest. There were also two black bracers on his wrists that pulsated with psionic energy every few seconds. Overall, there was nothing inherently intimidating about him. Apparently the figure had read his thoughts.

"You know from your training that what an opponent looks like has nothing to do with his or her ability in combat." He continued. "You need to learn, so face me in combat now!"

Kadar mentally sighed. "We don't have time for..." A psionic blast from Rathul cut Kadar short of his message as it sent him flying towards the doorway. As Kadar slammed into the metallic panels he became dazed and fell to his hands and knees, amazement and anger flooding from his mind.

Rathul chuckled dryly. "I believe I made my point."

As Rathul turned around Kadar lifted himself up on one hand, and using the other one, fired his own psionic blast that sent Rathul flying. Rathul skidded across the floor, part of his cloak flying over his head. Kadar cracked his neck as he got up. "You should take your own advice."

Rathul got up and bowed towards Kadar. Kadar mimicked the gesture. "Now, are you going to come with me to Tassadar or not?"

Rathul looked up, resolve brimming in his eyes. "I shall, but…"

Kadar sighed. "Now what?"

Rathul brushed dust off his legs. "We must do so separately."

"Explain."

Rathul walked until he was mere inches from Kadar. "We don't want the Conclave finding us both."

Kadar sighed again, only this time with true annoyance lacing it. "Why are you so worried about the Conclave? I mean, I don't like their policies and all, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to accept that they are out to get us."

Rathul lowered his head in the sign of not shame, but disappointment. "I thought, of all Protoss you would understand." He stood to his full height. "I must show you then, but not through the Khala, I believe you need to actually witness the foolish actions of the Conclave at work, not receive them second hand from me."

"What do you mean?"

Rathul walked outside and Kadar followed. As they got outside Rathul pointed to a tall structure. "On the fiftieth floor reside two templar that have been in almost constant contact with the Conclave…"

"How do you know this?"

Rathul ignored the question and continued. "The two templar tend to receive a message from the Conclave at a set time. They will be getting a message soon. If you want proof, then spy on the two templar as they receive the message."

Kadar's agitation at such a suggestion is sent straight at Rathul. Rathul didn't even blink as the wave of negative thoughts and emotions hit. "That is _not_ the templar way, Rathul." Anger lacing every word from Kadar's mind.

Rathul shook his head. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Kadar paced furiously, but it was obvious Rathul's words were sinking in. "On one condition."

Rathul looked at Kadar, mildly surprised. "And that is?"

"What is so important that you must come with Tassadar to Char?"

The two met in the Khala on the spot and Kadar's eyes grew quite wide at the information that Rathul was giving him. "I see now."

Rathul nodded his head in gratitude. "I shall head towards your ship and await your arrival."

Kadar's embarrassment is at first very present, and then it disappeared. "Unfortunately, the energy for my craft is depleted. We need to get a new one."

Rathul's disappointment at such an oversight from a High Templar was almost palpable. "That does complicate things." For a moment Rathul s silent, his hand rubbing his elongated chin. After a few seconds, he reveals his plan. "Then I shall meet you at the nearest Stargate."

Kadar saluted Rathul. "En Taro Khas, Rathul."

"En Taro Adun, Kadar."

* * *

Time: Tassadar's brief return to Aiur (Present)

Kadar's flashback ends right as he sees the Stargate. And what a sight. The large curving almost cylindrical structure towers above Kadar's six foot seven form. As he walks inside he sees an unusual increase in guards posted at the entrance as well as around the interior then he remembered there being when he...Kadar shook his head of he incoming memory and focused on why there was an increase in guards at all. Noticing the small interest they were taking in him, he realized they were not there to get him, rather as a military precaution in case, of all senarios, the Zerg found Aiur. "If only they knew how close that threat could really be." Looking around for any other possible threats, he only noticed the normal amount of Khalai engineers building and doing ruetine check ups on the variety of space fairing miliary craft present. Kadar sighed with relief. "So far so good, it looks like the Conclave might just leave us alone after all."

The sound of marching soldiers and metallic legs moving causes Kadar to bow his head slightly in frustration. He knew it was too good to be true, but what really got him was the voice that entered his mind. "Kadar you are under arrest under the order of the Conclave, will you comply?"

_Not again, well at least his friend…_

No sooner had the thought began another voice slammed into his mind, laced with hatred and contempt. "You no good son of an Omhara! You wrecked my quarters¬now I'm going to make you pay!"

_For a templar, he sure is open with his feelings towards me, but at least he's honest._

Kadar turns to see a platoon of zealots and dragoons lead by the hunter and the templar he had confronted back in Antioch. Kadar sighs.

"Not you two again."

**Author Notes: This chapter took a while to compile together, I thank my real life friend _Walker of Shadow_ for helping me with this chapter and making sure all my lore is correct, for although I am a Starcraft fan, he has been a bigger one for a longer time, and I'm quite grateful for that. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Ch 3: Interference

Tails of the Templar: Part 1, Voice of the Khala

Chapter 3: Interference

Time: Tassadar's brief return to Aiur

"Kadar, will you comply?" the templar says once more.

Kadar sighs as he notices the sleek-armored zealots and dragoons begin to surround him. Kadar slides his right foot back, lowering his center of mass at the same time, and positions himself into a fighting stance: one arm extended forward, the other back, as if to strike, and aiming straight at the hunter.

"As I've said already, I need to get to Tassadar." As he says this, two blue psi blades appear out of his gauntlets.

"You have been warned." Says the templar as the dragoons begin charging their phase disruptors and Zealots get into their battle stances as well.

For what feels like an eternity the two forces stand still as stone, no sound but the humming of psionic energy and phase disruptors and the rushing of feet as Khalai run to get of the way.

"Enough waiting, get him!" Furiously screams the hunter as he charges at Kadar.

And with that, all Hell breaks loose. Kadar jumps in the air, at the same time detaching his cape for better mobility. In doing so he dodges the hunter's wild strike, which at the same time was graceful. Unable to stop his own momentum, the hunter collides straight into the cloth and tumbles to the ground. While still in the air, Kadar ducks from a blast from a Dragoon as well as dodging another. When he lands, the Zealots that surround him, each one in the gleaming gold armor of Aiur, immediately set upon him. Kadar parries the first set of strikes with ease, but refuses to attack back, only using his psi blades for defensive purposes. As two Zealots attack at once, he jumps back and then rolls to dodge a blast from a Dragoon.

"Brothers!" yells Kadar at his fellow templar. "You must stop what you are doing! You are throwing all that Khas faught for as if it were common trash!"

The hunter rips the cloth off of him and charges into the fray, psi blades humming with his rage.

"You little…!" Mentally screams the hunter as he nearly cuts Kadar's nerve cords clean off his head.

* * *

Time: Five Minutes Earlier

Rathul walks into the Stargate, realizing that he had arrived before Kadar.

"I guess that I have to get the Scout then."

He sees that security had not increased, yet. He walks over to one of the scouts, seeing that some kalai were working on the engine. Calmly, he walked over and asked a simply question. "Hail to you kalai, how does this scout fair?"

One of the khalai stares at Rathul for a bit, a little confused by his look, but responded. "We just finished working on the engine's maintenance, so it is ready to fly at any time, why templar?"

Rathul simply walked over to the kalai who had responded, and replied. "I require it for my own services, is that alright?"

The khlai hesitated, but only slightly and nodded his head in submission, motioning for his aides to depart with him. The khlai took their equipment and left Rathul alone with the Scout. Rathul ran a hand across the golden hull of the ship, admiring the craftsmanship of the curving nose and sharp wings. Using his thoughts alone, the ship's door opened to his left, a walkway extending as well, and he walked through the seven foot tall doorway.

Walking towards the control panel, the controls come to life, energy humming from the bluish khadarin crystals, each diamond shaped energy source hovering inside the ports that they are placed in, and psionic energies. As this happened the screen, just above the consol, flickered and Rathul realized that a live feed was coming from Tassadar. Using but a thought, he activated the feed.

"There is no time to waste on formalities." Tassadar's "voice" as crstal clear as if he were in the Scout itself. "Kadar, you and Rathul must get aboard now. We are out of time, I fear that any more delay will only increase the chance of this terran female's doom."

With that the feed ends, and the screen fades to the window, which is facing towards the Stargate's entrance. What Rathul saw through the window made him mentally sigh with the heaviness of concrete. "The young always mess things up."

With that he activated the ships thrusters and prepared for some very dangerous maneuvers.

* * *

Time: Present Time

As the fight continues Kadar is barely able to keep himself safe from harm, each strike feeling heavier and more dangerous as time wares on. As Kadar dodges a stike, another Zealot's thrust grazes his left arm. Ignoring the pain, he continues to block and dodge for his life. Then, off in the distance, one of the Scouts begins to lift off. The fighting slows as some look to see what is going on, and then Kadar is hit with a mental message directed just at him.

"Kadar, you must escape this ambush now, I've just received a message from Tassadar saying we are out of time."

Kadar silently nods and realizes that the consequences were dire enough to have to harm his fellow protoss. The hunter and the templar both notice Kadar shifting positions in order to head for the scout that had just risen.

"You will not escape!" Yells the hunter as both he and the templar strike down at Kadar.

The two blows are barely blocked by Kadar, his arms screaming in agony from the pressure being put down on them after their almost constant use.

"You force my hand." Says Kadar to both the hunter and the templar with the icy sting of icicles through flesh.

Then, before all the fighter's eyes, psionic energy begins to slowly drain from Kadar's blades, begin transferred instead to his palms, as two swirling masses of psionic energy appear. Both the hunter's and the templar's eyes grow wide at what they behold. Soon only Kadar's gauntlets are holding off the psi blades that were the only things standing in his way of escape. Then, in a blur of movement, Kadar pushes the blades away from him and jumps into the air, bringing his palms together at the same time creating a large sphere of swirling energy, only being contained by Kadar's will alone.

"No!" Screams the hunter as Kadar falls from the air, smashing the ground with the ball of pure psychic energy.

A wave of energy explodes from the impact zone sending dragoons and zealots flying several yards, either into the ground or a scout that is sitting at rest in the Stargate. Kadar stands in the crater, energy wisps still trailing from his hands, with sorrow in his eyes. As Rathul pilots the scout over to pick up Kadar, Kadar dawns his cloak and jumps into the scout.

The Scout picks up speed as it heads for the Ganthrithor. Kadar, sitting quietly, is blocking all his thoughts from Rathul. Rathul tilts his head so he can see Kadar and sends him waves of comfort. Kadar looks unmoved, but Rathul knows better.

"Kadar, you had no choice but to harm your fellow protoss, the situation demanded it, none were seriously injured, just simply knocked out."

Kadar this time let agitation flow from his mind. "Ever since Khas, protoss have not harmed fellow protoss, and you expect me to just shrug off the fact that I just broke that sacred pact?"

Rathul shifted uncomfortably but said nothing in return. Kadar noticed this and his curiosity got the better of him. "Rathul, are you not telling me something?"

Rathul seems to about to say something when the Ganthrithor comes into view. "We have arrived."

Kadar sighs; realizing that he may never know what Rathul was going to tell him when he heard the strange templar's mental voice once again. "All will be revealed in time, I may not be able to tell you what you desire to know, but there is one who will."

"Who?"

Rathul was about to say something when Tassadar's voice entered both of their minds. "Welcome back my fellow templar, we are going to warp in three, two, one…"

And with that, the Ganthrithor left Aiur.

* * *

Time: Tassadar's departure from Aiur

Location: Stargate outside of Antioch

On Aiur, the hunter got on his feet with the help of the templar and surveyed the damage caused by Kadar's abrupt exit. "Any major injuries?"

"None."

The hunter pulled out a communication pad and an image of Aldaris appears. The hunter attempts to speak but is cut off by Aldaris.

"We know what happened. You will wait here until further orders are given, understood?"

"Crystal." Agitation lacing every letter.

"Report back anything unusual that you find." With this the communicator turns off.

The templar looks at the hunter and sees that the hunter is planning something.

"What are you thinking?"

"We know where they went, correct?"

"Yes."

"We are going to follow them." Pleasure obvious in his mental voice.

"You are going to disobey the Conclave!" the templar's shock obvious at such a suggestion.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?"

The templar's psi blades come out and he goes into a battle stance. "I will fight you if you intend to follow through on this line of thought."

The hunter's mental chuckle chills the templar to the bone. "You said there were no major injuries correct?" The hunter circling around the templar.

"Yes, what are you getting at?" The templar getting a little more worried.

"You might want to change that report…" With that the templar's world went black.


	4. Ch 4: Char

**Author Notes: Thank you all for your patience. Sorry for the long wait, my schedule has been quite busy, not to mention Boy Scout Camp which I only recently got back from. Here is the finished product, and I hope you enjoy, also check out my newest story The Dark Beyond the Light, a Star Wars FanFic. Begin reading, NOW!**

Chapter Four: Char

Time: Tassadar's Arrival to Char

As the Ganthrithor warps above the planet Char, Rathul and Kadar arrive on the bridge, the door's three curved panels sliding apart as graceful and silent as a Zealot fighting in the name of Aiur. Pilots, working at their stations, turn from their khadarin powered control consols as they regard the two high templar. Most of the pilots go back to their work immediately, but some linger, focusing on Rathul's strange garments. Kadar notices this and gives each of the onlookers a cold, hard stare to deter further curiosity. Each, in turn, go back to work, some letting their shame show, others keeping it well hidden.

Soon, the two reach where Tassadar is standing, overlooking the burnt landscape of Char. Kadar and Rahul both bow slightly to Tassadar before standing with perfect stillness, allowing the executor the first word. It finally came after a short minute of silence that felt like eternity.

"Welcome back Kadar, thank you for ensuring our guest's safety." Says Tassadar without even turning.

Rathul is the next to speak up. "It is a great honor to meet our most esteemed executor."

"Rathul, may we speak in my quarters?" asks Tassadar.

Rathul cocked his head to one side but responded with an affirmative.

Tassadar turns around to face the two templar. "Kadar, take command of the bridge why I am away."

Kadar quickly salutes and steps up to the viewing platform as Tassadar walks away with Rathul to his private quarters. As they arrive to the doorway, Tassadar uses but a thought, and the panels devide down that middle and slide to the sides.

As the two walk into the room Rathul notices the complete lack in anything pleasurable beyond a large book shelf style piece of furniture to the side that as filled with khadarian cyrstals of all shapes, sizes, and colors. He also sees a indentation in the middle of the floor, apparently this is where Tassadar meditates. The room was a golden color, but it was dull, not shiny and polished as a Carrier would look on the outside, but it felt comforting, obviously a visual stimulant when meditating. The door shut behind them and Tassadar went over to the large viewing screen on the opposite side of the room. Rathul also noted, with pride, that the room was no bigger than a dragoon, maybe not even that.

Tassadar turned his head slightly and saw Rathul's liking of the room in his eyes. "I designed this room to have as little distraction as possible." Tassadar put a hand on the shelves. "Beyond the bare necessities for proper meditation."

Rathul walked over to the shelves and placed a hand on one of the khadarian crystals. The power, no, the beauty from the crystal caused awe to radiate from his mind. He looks over at Tassadar and asks, "Where did you find such pure khadarian crystals?"

Tassadar walks over to the center of the room, where the indentation is located. "That is a tale for another time." he turns and faces Rathul. "Right now, however, you need to explain to me what this theory of yours is." with that Tassadar extends his hand, out palm forward.

Rathul walks over and places his palm mere inches from Tassadar's. Wisps of energy form between the two palms as the two high templar entered the khala. Tassadar's eyes widened, ever so slightly, as Rathul began to explain his thoery.

"You must understand that although this is only a theory, I am absolutely convinced that it is highly probable and so should not be taken lightly." Frustration was shared between the two as Rathul continued. "My theory is that the Dark Templar, who the Conclave say are hethens, are going to come to Char." Rathul felt, as if his own, Tassadar's shock and resulting agitation at such a suggestion. Rathul continued. "I believe this is due to some, although classified, reports that protoss wearing very unconventional armoring of bluish, blackish, and greenish hues are heading this way." Tassadar's confusion at such a report, one he had not been told of, flowed from his mind. "Yes, only the Conclave know of this, and would not want other's to know. Why, I do not know.".

Tassadar raised his right hand. "I will deal with that later, get to your point, for time is short."

Rathul nodded. "If any of these Dark Templar are captured then the Zerg's leader, the Overmind, could rip the information he needs from their minds using his advanced psionic abilities."

With that they both dropped their palms and withdrew from Tassadar's quarters. As the doors opened they were greeted by Kadar.

Tassadar's shock at seeing his companion here and not at his post is obvious. "Kadar, why are you not at your station, did I not command you to take command of the Ganthrithor?"

Kadar inclines his head and responds. "I only just arrived here, I was about to call to you when the doors opened."

Tassadar put a hand on Kadar's shoulder. "What do you wish to tell me."

"I have located the source of the call for aid."

Tassadar notices Kadar's remorse at the discovery. "That's not all is it?"

Kadar shook his head. "We are too late."

Tassadar's suprise and dispair at such a report were kept secret from his friend, but not Rathul. "What happened?"

"You might want to follow me sir."

As they reached the bridge Kadar pressed a button on the control consol where Tassadar had originally been standing when he and Rathul had first entered the immense area. The viewing screen then turned on, showing a recorded feed of the surface of Char. The feed shows a decent terran force being decimated by the Zerg, but what is leading the Zerg is what throws Tassadar and Rathul off.

"Kadar, what is that?" as Tassadar says this he points at a strange feminine looking figure with strange wing-like protrusions coming out of its back.

Kadar let's sadness come from his mind "Executor, that was the one that had sent out the plea for help."

Tassadar hid his shock as best he could, but Kadar noticed the sorrow in his eyes. "I see." He paces back and forth before finally stopping at the head of the bridge "Kadar, send some of our forces planet side, we shall see how corrupted she truly is, we shall also see if any of those cursed Dark Templar are there."

Kadar gave a quick nod and runs out of the bridge to prepare the landing party. With that Tassadar replays the feed but pauses and zooms in on the figure in question. "Rathul, do you think she can be saved?"

Rathul walked over to Tassadar's side and tapped one finger on his chin. "Only time will tell, we might never accomplish it, but, there is always hope."

"Hope." Tassadar tilted his head up in the protoss sign of a smile. "Yes there is always hope." He returned his stare to the grotesque form in the paused feed.

Rathul thought to himself, _But hope can only go so far_.


End file.
